A new technique has been developed which makes possible the recording of ionic current flow from the outer segment of single photoreceptors. We have used this technique to study the properties of the current flow in response to stimulation with light and have compared these membrane current responses with membrane voltage responses recorded with an intracellular microelectrode. This technique also makes it possible to record the response to the capture of a single photon.